Vibes
by QuantamTheory
Summary: What's cuter than Kid? Kid holding Marie and Stein's new baby. A gift for SempiternalDreamer. Takes place immediately after "Life Lessons" and is rated T for a couple of cusswords, Maka-lust, and some innuendo. COMPLETE


**A/N:** I have so much fun talking about writing, current/future projects and Soul Eater with SempiternalDreamer. Canon to headcanon, major story arc to trivia, we toss it all around and it's endlessly inspiring.

This plot was sparked by a discussion of Kid's excitement over Marie's pregnancy in the manga, and how some women find men *extremely* attractive when they're holding a baby. (Which is an actual psycho/physio response phenomenon). So this ficlet is a gift for SempiternalDreamer - I can't tell you how much I enjoy our discussions, my friend *hug* 

* * *

Sid let them leave early on the day Marie's baby was born. It was the last class of the day, and they wouldn't to be able to concentrate anyway, so he cut them a break. That's the kind of guy he was.

"Tell them Nygus and I will be over after school!" he called as they blasted out of the classroom. Maka was in the lead with Patty and Tsubaki right on her heels. Liz, Black Star and Soul jogged along behind, pleased but not enough to full-out run over it. Raising Patty and Kid almost single-handedly had blunted Liz' interest in babies; she knew just how much trouble children could be. As for Soul and Black Star, they had reputations to maintain and squealing over a baby was _not_ cool.

Spirit answered the door when they arrived at Stein's lab. His red hair was pulled back and he looked tired and disheveled.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Maka narrowed her green eyes at him.

Her father looked at her for a long moment, then reached out and gently stroked her cheek with a hand that trembled slightly. His blue eyes, which were already suspiciously red, grew shiny with tears.

Now Maka was alarmed, and dread lifted her voice an octave. She couldn't bear the thought of something terrible happening to Marie, whom she adored.

"Is everything okay? Is Miss Marie all right? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"Everyone's fine, honey. Just fine. It's a little girl."

"Then why're you acting so weird?" Black Star wanted to know.

The Deathscythe gave him a goofy smile, "Seeing a baby come into the world...it's a miracle. Reminded me of the day you were born, Maka sweetie."

His daughter made a face at him. "Don't scare me like that, Papa! Can we go up and see Miss Marie?"

Spirit nodded and she pushed past him. In the living room, Azusa was balled up on the couch with her head between her knees and her famous poise utterly shattered.

"I can't believe she tried to make me watch that!" she muttered at the shocked students, "It was so gross. She must _hate_ me. And herself. She's a _sadomasochist_ , that's what she is."

"She passed out the minute Marie's water broke," Spirit sounded extremely superior, " _and_ she threw up three times. I ended up being the coach while Stein did the delivery. Which I should have been in the first place since I'm the one with all the experience!"

"And you're welcome to it!" Asuza groaned as they passed by her.

Upstairs, an uncharacteristically gleeful Stein ushered them into the bedroom.

"Come in, kids! Marie has someone she'd like you to meet." he said proudly.

They shuffled into an awkward semi-circle at the foot of the bed, staring at the little bundle in their teacher's arms. Despite her pallor and the dark circles of exhaustion under her eyes, Marie was radiant.

Black Star broke the silence. "Is that the whole baby?"

"Black Star!" Tsubaki was horrified, "Of course it's the whole baby!"

Soul leapt to his friend's defense. "Well, it's awfully small. And you never know if anything's gonna stay in one piece when Stein's around."

"She's not that small," Marie patted the pink checked blanket swaddling her daughter, "She weighs eight pounds."

"And ten ounces!" Stein added cheerfully, sitting in an armchair that had been pulled up next to the bed, "Marie popped her out like a champ. She needed a, episiotomy and a couple of stitches, bu-"

If Liz was not into babies, she was even less into gore and pain," Ewww! Stop. Just stop right there. I don't want to hear about anything you've done with ladybits today. Or _ever_."

Soul wondered if it was the birth of his child or the surgical procedures that was exciting Stein so much.

"What's her name?" Maka asked, creeping a little closer.

Marie smiled at her husband, "Negotiation on that subject is ongoing. Would you like to hold her, Maka?"

"I, uh..." Maka had never held a baby in her life and wasn't sure she wanted to. Angela was the smallest child she ever had regular contact with, and that was only in Tsubaki's presence.

"She'll probably smash it!" Black Star hooted.

Maka glared at him. She'd _have_ to hold the baby now, just to save face. She was reprieved by Kid's sudden appearance in the doorway. He's been on an errand for his father and still wore his Reaper cloak. Above it, his handsome features were lit by a joyful smile.

"I just heard! Congratulations!" he cried, "May I come in?"

"Of course!" Marie told him, and he bounded over. Maka gratefully let him have her spot next to the bed, marveling at his fearlessness as he leaned over the baby.

"She's lovely!" he announced brightly, "Have you guys seen how beautiful she is?"

"We just got here." Soul raised an eyebrow, "You're, uh, awful excited about this, dude."

His tone indicated that there was definitely something wrong with that. Black Star agreed.

"Yeah? What the hell? You're like a _total_ girl all of a sudden."

Patty whacked him upside the head, "Don't swear in front of the baby, you fucking moron!"

"She's a brand new soul!" Kid said, more to himself than anyone else, "She has the potential for anything and we get to see what she'll do. Can I hold her, Miss Marie? Please?"

Marie sniffled over his words, and nodded. Kid was a little awkward during the transfer of the baby, but once he had a good grip he held her confidently. He brushed the blanket back, stared at the tiny face for a moment and then stepped closer to Maka.

"Look!" he said delightedly and she leaned in a little. The newborn was red and wrinkled and had a sprinkling of fair hair. Maka thought she looked a bit like a worried baby bird.

"She's...cute." she didn't sound at all convincing and Kid smiled at her.

"Now look at her soul" he urged.

She did, and gave a little gasp. The tiny soul sparkled; throbbing with strength and aglow with possibilities. She'd never looked at a new soul before and the precious, unformed thing stunned her with its exquisite beauty.

"It's wonderful." Maka whispered, enamored. In that instant Marie and Stein's new daughter took a sudden, permanent place in her heart.

"What do you see?" Marie asked softly.

"That she's the child of two strong souls and that she'll be a formidable combination of you both." Kid held the baby closer and kissed her little forehead, "You're perfect, Miss Stein. Just perfect."

Maka was suddenly, overwhelmingly aware that cuddling a baby could make a man look very attractive. No, more than attractive; magnetic. Captivating. Hot. And her boyfriend was all those things to begin with. She knew Kid liked children, and watching him snuggling that baby made her want to drag him down on the carpet and get going on one. The maternal urge was utterly foreign and threw her into total panic.

 _What's wrong with me? I don't actually want a baby. I have to finish college. I have to finish_ high school. _I want a career, I want a_ life _. I want_ him _right now. I never even knew I_ liked _babies. Why would I even think about this? Hell, he looks yummy... who_ wouldn't _think about having a baby with him? Or just having him? Oh my god, I'm losing my mind!_

Stein laughed at the turmoil in her soul and put his arm around his wife,

"Watch out, Kid, Maka's picking up baby vibes."

"Oh no she isn't! That's my little girl you're talking about! Maka, you get away from him right now! Come over here by papa and get away from the baby vibes!" Spirit jabbered and everyone laughed at Maka's red face.

"I do not have baby vibes. That's not even a real thing!" Maka cried indignantly, "I'll love this baby with all my heart, but I am NOT ready for one of my own! Don't be stupid."

Kid knew she meant it He wasn't getting any reproductive vibes through their soul bond. He was, however, _definitely_ picking up vibes of the I'm-going-to-tear-your-clothes-off variety. His favorite kind. He had no idea why he had a new baby to thank for it, but he was pretty sure he was going to get very, very lucky that night.


End file.
